According to the International Centre for Prison Studies, the United States has the highest prison population per capita in the world. In 2009, for example, 1 out of every 135 U.S. residents was incarcerated. Generally, inmates convicted of felony offenses serve long sentences in prison (e.g., federal or state prisons), whereas those convicted of misdemeanors receive shorter sentences to be served in jail (e.g., county jail). In either case, while awaiting trial, a suspect or accused may remain incarcerated. During his or her incarceration, an inmate may have opportunities to communicate with the outside world.
By allowing prisoners to have some contact with friends and family while incarcerated, the justice system aims to facilitate their transition back into society upon release. Traditional forms of contact include telephone calls, in-person visitation, conjugal visits, etc. More recently, technological advances have allowed jails and prisons to provide other types of visitation, including individual-to-individual videoconferences and online chat sessions.
Traditional communication services provide residents (inmates) of controlled-environment facilities (such as correctional facilities) the ability to place outbound phone calls to non-residents of the controlled-environment facility. Additionally, non-residents can typically schedule video visitation with residents (inmates) of the controlled-environment facility. Other types of communication available to controlled-environment residents include the ability to exchange email and canned text messages between residents and non-residents of the controlled-environment facility.
Due to security and other concerns controlled-environment facility residents do not typically have access to cell phones, and telephones which are available are shared between numerous residents. Furthermore, there is no method of incoming call handling or call screening, such as a switchboard, or the like. Hence, there is no way to direct inbound calls to a particular controlled-environment facility resident. Additionally, the times when a resident of a controlled-environment facility may be available to receive calls, if such were provided, may be extremely restricted and unpredictable to the outside caller.